


Hot Knife

by knifeinthegut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 02, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeinthegut/pseuds/knifeinthegut
Summary: Will returns to therapy. But something else is on both their minds, and how could they resist each other after all this time?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fiona Apple's song. Set in season 2, episode 7 with canon dialogue, then very much non canon dialogue. Real porn to come in next chapter.

Will stood with his back towards the door, his gray suit jacket hung over his arm. He had taken care into his appearance that day, pushing his hair back and picking out a shirt without dog hair or tears. He turned around as Hannibal opened the door and though he remained impassive, his heart skipped a beat. Hannibal wore something casual for his tastes, but his elegance was stitched into his posture and face and-Will thought Hannibal would still look handsome in a potato sack.

“Hello, Will.” Dr. Lector greeted, as if he knew he would always come back.

“May I come in?” Will asked politely.

“Do you intend to point a gun at me?”

He started towards the door, fighting an amused expression as he assured, “Not tonight.”

His office felt the same to Will, whether that was a good thing was up in the air. His eyes moved around the room taking in Hannibal’s presence in the space. A wine glass sat untouched on the desk.

“Are you expecting someone?” Will asked.

“Only you.” Hannibal said after he closed the door, watching Will’s path.

“Kept my standing appointment open?”

“And you’re right on time.”

Will took a deep breath before he spoke again. “I have to deal with you. And my feelings about you. I think it’s best if I do that directly.”

Hannibal moved closer, but kept distance. “First you have to grieve for what is lost and what has changed.”

“I’ve changed; you changed me.” Will spoke to his side, not trusting himself to face Hannibal just yet.

“And how will you take your life back?” Hannibal chose his words expertly.

Will turned towards his then. “I’d like to resume my therapy.”

He walked to the chair he had sat in so many times before. Hannibal took a pause before settling into his own across from Will. A straight line emerged between them, locked into each other’s eyes. Hannibal crossed his legs, a picture of professionalism. Will relaxed into the chair more than he wanted to admit.

“Were shall we begin?” Hannibal asked.

“How does it feel to have me in your chair again?” Will asked back.

Hannibal contemplated this, taking in the sight in question. “I have to admit, unexpected. But familiar. I’ve often dreamed about your return to my office.”

“What do we talk about, in your dreams?” Will asked, genuine curiosity filled him.

“Continuations of our previous conversations, how you felt in solitude, if your sanity has returned to you.” Hannibal recalled.

“I’m back here, so I may not be as sane as I thought.” Will tried to joke, but it came out as a truth.

“I’m glad you are back.” Hannibal spoke a truth back.

They sat in comfortable silence, letting the clock tick by.

“What is it that I have to grieve?” Will asked, returning to the other man’s earlier statement.

“Our friendship.” Hannibal started.

“Has that ended?” Will interrupted.

“I would have thought so, do you disagree?” Hannibal asked with a ting of hope masked by constructed openness.

“I still consider you a friend. Again, perhaps not the best measure of my sanity.”

“You said that I have changed you.” Hannibal’s eyes dropped to Will’s neck, to his pumping vein.

“You sent me to prison after all.” Will kept his pulse steady.

“But that’s not what you meant, is it?” Hannibal pushed.

“No.” Will admitted. “How is your shoulder?”

The question must have triggered a phantom pain, Hannibal shifting his position slightly. “It would be better without the bullet wound.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize if you do not mean it, Will.” Hannibal chided him.

Will let himself smirk, relaxing slightly more. His legs spread wider as he sank back into the chair a touch more. The motion caught the other man’s attention, eyes darted to Will’s lap briefly. Almost quick enough that Will would have missed it if he hadn’t been trained on Hannibal’s hazel eyes.

“Are you having indecent thoughts about your patient, Dr. Lector?” Will asked with feigned innocence, leaving the sour taste of teasing underneath.

“You’re not my patient.” Hannibal stated. “Unless you would like to be, then I have some forms for you to sign.”

“Your friend, then.” Will corrected. He spread his legs impossibly farther. His arms draped over the armrests, his whole body now on display. “Are you having indecent thoughts about your friend, Hannibal?”

“I’m not sure this is an appropriate conversation to have. How has your mind been, Will? After your time in the Baltimore State Hospital.”

“For the criminally insane.” Will finished for him. “It’s been a lot better without certain hands pulling the strings in my head.”

Hannibal stilled for a millisecond, his lips threatening to upturn into a smile but he quickly regained composure. “I do apologize for any perceived neglect on my part.”

A little scoff of a laugh ran out of Will. “I assume that is the best apology I will get from you.”

Hannibal remained stoic.

Will looked at the ladder. He let his hands trail down to his thighs, the memory of the rungs on his back as Hannibal stood before him felt hot on his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hannibal’s gaze fixed on his thighs. He squeezed the flesh and heard a quiet swallow.

“Why are you here, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Like I said, to resume my therapy.” Will said with a wicked smile, turning back to the man before him.

“You don’t seem that interested in therapy.”

“Was I ever?”

Hannibal weighed this.

“Have some decency, Will.” Hannibal scolded as Will’s hands ran up and down his inner thighs. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Dr. Lector.” Will left his hands framing his groin.

Hannibal shot daggers through his look. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as their game roared to life.

“I’ve imagined killing you.” Will confessed.

Hannibal’s eyes lit up, his interest piqued. “How would you do it?”

“With my hands.” Will let the words hang between them.

“Do you intend to kill me?” Hannibal asked, unnerved.

“Not yet.” Will answered honestly.

They sat there in returned silence, listening for each other’s heart beat. Maybe both praying to hear it thump louder.

“Maybe we should end the session here.” Hannibal suggested.

“But we were just beginning to have fun. Weren’t we, Dr. Lector?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal discuss Will's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited from the validation and wrote another chapter in the same day for y'all. The beginning of the smut.

Will trailed one hand up from his thigh, to his shirt. His finger circled around the top button, swiftly unbuttoning it before letting it rest over his heart. Hannibal kept as still as possible as the air in the room started to warm.

“Has this behavior become a recent fixture, Will?” Hannibal asked neutrally.

“What behavior would that be?” Will asked with a furrowed brow.

“Your apparent newfound exhibitionism.”

“Are you asking if I’ve been slutty lately?” Will pushed with a smile.

“Language, Will.” Hannibal said with a darker tone.

“It’s odd to me, a man of your nature concerning himself with my language. Concerning yourself with any of my _apparent_ lewd acts.” Will spoke, one hand resting on his chest the other still on his inner thigh. He watched Hannibal carefully, the cannibal’s dark eyes dug through Will’s.

“It’s none of my business what you do on your own time.” Dr Lector chose his words diplomatically.

“Or with whom.” Will continued the sentiment for him. But Hannibal’s jaw clenched at the words and a light went off behind Will’s eyes. “Would you like to know who has seen me like this? Who has touched me like you want to touch me?”

Hannibal kept his silence. Will licked his lips, Hannibal followed the gesture. Will had hooked him on his line, a hungry fish who didn’t even know his hunger until Will presented himself as an option. Will tilted his head and smiled sweetly at his former psychiatrist.

“Do you wish to hear about the last time I’ve been _fucked_?” He spit the last word out, hoping Hannibal would drink the venom.

“Will.” He said it as a warning.

“I’ve had a lot of time to reflect recently. Especially on certain frustrations I haven’t given much thought to before. The day after I was released I went to a gay bar, nothing fancy. No more than your regular dive bar. I sat in a stool and before very long I had a burly man buying my whiskey and calling me pretty.” Will started his story. If Hannibal knew it wasn’t true, he didn’t give any indication. Instead, his knuckles grew white as he squeezed his hands on his knees. Will smirked and continued.

“Now, I don’t think anyone has ever really called me pretty before and I found myself liking it. I liked it a lot. I wanted to be pretty for him. And I don’t know if it was the whiskey or his big hand resting on my knee, but I felt electric. Like I needed him right then and there. We made it to the bathroom, at least.”

“Will.” Hannibal said again.

“I hadn’t been with anyone in a long time and he wasn’t kind. Although I think I liked that. He pushed me to my knees on the dirty bathroom floor and made me open his pants and get out his cock-“

Hannibal stood, breaking the air between them. “That’s enough.”

Will looked up at him with a smirk. “You don’t want to hear how he fucked me?”

Before Will could blink, Hannibal loomed over him with one hand on Will’s throat. Instead of fear, excitement flooded his cheeks. Will moved the hand over his heart and laid it gently over Hannibal’s, daring him to tighten his grip.

“Do you want to kill me, Hannibal?” Will asked, his adam’s apple bobbing against the killer’s hand. “You could. No one knows I’m here, expect for you.”

Hannibal flexed his hand over Will’s throat before closing in until Will became breathless. Will’s mouth opened and his eyes closed, sinking into the feeling. It was only a few moments later before Hannibal relaxed his hand. He traveled it to Will’s jaw and titled until Will’s eyes opened to see Hannibal. As unnerved as a god. Will caught his breath, the ghost of Hannibal’s hand still tight on his neck. Hannibal’s thumb brushed over Will’s jaw line.

“Did you come here with a death wish, Will?” Hannibal spoke carefully.

Will shook his head, not trusting his voice yet. Hannibal’s hand relaxed its grip on his jaw before letting go altogether. Will leaned into cold air, chasing his touch. But Hannibal was already back in his chair across the way. Legs crossed so Will couldn’t see if he was also affected. Will’s hand twitched next to his groin, wondering what Hannibal would do if he touched himself now.

“Why have you turned to reckless behavior, Will?” Hannibal asked professionally.

“Like I said before, I’ve changed. You’ve changed me.” Will said nonchalantly.

“I’m responsible, then?”

“For me wanting to get fucked by strangers?” Will smiled as Hannibal’s rage flared behind his mask once again. “Or wanting you to fuck me?”

“This session has gone beyond my boundaries, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Hannibal said sternly, but made no move to escort Will out.

“You’ve never thought of fucking me, Hannibal?” Will teased. “I thought half the reason you got me locked up was to keep me from everyone else if you couldn’t have me. But I want to let you have me.”

“I do not respond well with being played.” Hannibal threatened, his voice rough.

Will shook his head lightly. “I’m not playing with you.”

It was Will’s turn to stand, he closed the gap between them and knelt before Hannibal, bowing his head in obedience. He was offering himself up to Hannibal, asking him to take Will down the path of no return.

Hannibal’s legs uncrossed, Will breathed in the smell of him.

“You’ll need to be tested-“ Hannibal started.

“I didn’t-“ Will interrupted, raising his head.

Hannibal’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Good.” 

The single word sent a shiver down Will’s spine and a blush crept up from his neck. He put his hands on Hannibal’s knees for support, the older man pulled on his wrists until Will understood and got up as gracefully as possible with his wrists still in Hannibal’s grasp. Hannibal pulled again, this time Will fell onto his lap. Their legs finding room for each other on the chair. Will couldn’t bite back a gasp as their faces almost met, only an inch of space between them.

“I’m not an easy partner to have.” Hannibal said softly.

“Neither am I.”

“I expect you to be only mine.” Hannibal pushed back a fallen piece of hair from Will’s forehead and left his hand on Will’s cheek. Will’s head lulled into the warmth.

“And you’ll be mine.” Will said.

Hannibal’s hand migrated to the back of Will’s neck to pulled him into a rough kiss. Will sighed at the feeling of teeth and tongue and lips all trying to collide at once. His hunger for Hannibal shook them both, Will’s hands gripping onto his sweater to try to pull him impossibly closer. Will ground his hips down, catching onto Hannibal’s answering hardness. Both of them groaned into the kiss.

Will couldn’t remember the last time he felt this desperate, or this certain. They fit into each other with ease. Kissed like it was their final moments of life. For once, Will felt warm. Hannibal set on biting and sucking Will’s exposed throat. Will moved his hand to Hannibal’s pants, searching for the zipper, but he was stopped by the other man.

“I intend to have you properly.” Hannibal stated. “Come home with me.”

Will nodded, breathless once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be more porn to come! Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, here’s some filthy smut.

“I’m not entirely sure why I am here.” Will said honestly, looking around the familiar kitchen.

“You can’t deny we are tethered together.” Hannibal said, pulling Will closer as if to prove the point.

“You don’t believe in soulmates do you, Hannibal?” Will meant to say it like a joke, but it came out too soft.

The other man smiled fondly at Will, kissing him in lieu of an answer.

“When I was in prison, I hated you for what you did.” Will confessed, pulling away and pushing back tears. He turned away from Hannibal, unable to handle his wanting eyes. “And I hated myself because I wanted to see you. I wanted you to free me so I could return to you. Because I felt lost without you.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s torso and pulled him flush. Will sighed into the warmth of this dangerous man. Feeling unnerved by how easy it was to let Hannibal hold him. How easy it was to want Hannibal to take him.

“I often wondered how long we both would have survived the separation.” Hannibal breathed the words into Will’s neck. “It’s seems, not very long at all.”

“I know what you did.”

“You do.” Hannibal agreed, lazily planting kisses over Will’s pulse. “More than anyone else alive in this world.”

“I should turn you in.” Will said, but its power was lost as soon as it was spoken.

“I cannot stop you. But let me have you, at least for tonight.”

Will spun around in Hannibal’s arms to face him. His hair hung over his forehead, casting shadows over his severe bone structure. His eyes were half lidded, posed like daggers into Will’s. It occurred to Will he had never looked into someone’s eyes this often before, or this long. Even with his father his eyes often fell downcast in respect, and somedays in fear. With previous lovers, Will made work to not keep them around for long anyway. And his friends, well, he couldn’t recall most of the colors of their eyes.

But Hannibal’s are hazel. They’re fire under the earth. They’re the moss over a gravestone, the shelter in the forest, the amber caught amongst the trees. Will often wished to hide away from them, afraid all his secrets and nightmares will spill onto the floor between them if he lets Hannibal look into his soul for much longer. And he wants it all the same.

“I’ll promise you tonight.” Will said and closed the gap between them. “And maybe forever.” He allowed his hunger for the doctor to take over. He pushed Hannibal towards the wall, his body shaking the contents of the cabinet next to him and they both heard a glass shatter. It brought a smile to Will’s face, to know he could damage this man’s life as well.

Will pressed himself against Hannibal and took control, teeth and tongue danced and fought between them while their hands roamed freely. Touch and heat filled their minds as Will pressed Hannibal impossibly forward, almost hoping the world would open up and they could fall in. Let the world swallow them whole.

Will was caught up in the thought and didn’t expect Hannibal’s arms, strong from carrying around his victims. Strong from placing his victims into love letters and rage filled messages for Will. Was it all for Will? The brunette found himself lifted onto the countertop, Hannibal slotting himself in-between his thighs and taking back control of the kiss. If you could call it that, hunger matched between them.

“You ironed your shirt for me.” Hannibal said, his hands tracing the lines where the iron didn’t catch. Will looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. But before he could, Hannibal’s hands had taken a hold of the center and ripped it apart until all the buttons scattered to the ground. Will’s bare chest heaved against the chill of the kitchen, his breathing became ragged as he felt Hannibal’s eyes surveying him. It was as if Hannibal had tore through his chest, exposing his heart and everything else he could ever want to consume.

“I ironed my pants, too.” Will joked, but it came out breathless as it often did around the older man. Hoping Hannibal would tear away everything that wasn’t _him._

But Hannibal ignored him, planting his hands on Will’s chest, shrugging him out of the shirt and leaning in to nose at the bottom of his throat, his collar bones, his shoulders. His hands moved to meet his mouth before dropping suddenly and twisting Will’s nipples, the younger man cried out at the sudden pressure and his cock gave a jump, reminding him of his hardness. Will didn’t realize his eyes were closed, he opened them to the sight of Hannibal. Lips red and swollen, a predator examining his prey.

“What do you want, Will?”

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“You know what I mean.” Will said through his teeth, Hannibal had pinned his wrists against the counter tops during the exchange and he strained to touch and take what was his. Hannibal smiled down at him cruelly. Will wanted to bite through his throat, taste his blood and leave him gasping for air that won’t come. The killer’s smile grew wider and tilted his head in curiosity, as if he had heard Will’s thought.

“Do you still hate me?” Hannibal asked coated in honey.

“Yes.” Will admitted, leaning forward until his head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Not at all.” Hannibal said honestly, dipping down and licking the shell of Will’s ear before taking a deep intake of breath. “No more of that horrid aftershave.”

Will blushed. Before he left for his appointment Will had stared at the bottle in his medicine cabinet, it had been collecting dust. Will had taken it off the shelf and thrown it in the garbage can on his way out the door. What else in his life did he leave behind for Hannibal?

“Please,” Will whispered, Hannibal left feather light kisses on hot skin. “fuck me.”

At that Hannibal moaned into Will’s skin, biting into the skin that connected his neck and shoulder. Will cried out at the intrusion of teeth, at the blooming pain that instead of tampering down his arousal, made it more known. Will’s wrists were released, guided to wrap around Hannibal’s neck and that was the only indication he would get before being picked up. Legs instinctually wrapping around Hannibal’s waist, holding tight. The blonde carried them up the stairs. Will was mortified as he let the walls of Hannibal’s house pass by. But the coil in the center of his stomach tightened as well, denying Will of his embarrassment.

Will’s naked back rested against soft silk sheets, Hannibal still clothed once again loomed above him. He shivered against the luxurious sheets, his body unused to anything like it. Hannibal kneeled onto the bed, barricading Will with his legs. He leaned back, reaching for Will’s pants. Will met his eyes, gulped in air as Hannibal undid his pants. The older man pulled those and Will’s boxer briefs down to his thighs. Will threw an arm over his eyes to hid from Hannibal’s gaze. His cock strained upwards as Hannibal removed his clothing completely, leaving him bare.

“Will,” Hannibal warned. Will dropped his arm and fought to keep it away as his eyes met Hannibal’s. The lust spilled off of Hannibal, who greedily raked his eyes over Will. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I can’t-“ Will shook his head. “Please don’t be kind to me now.”

Hannibal only nodded. His hand snaking its way around Will’s knee, his thigh, his ankle. He pushed on Will’s ankle until his legs spread wider. Will tried not to shut his eyes, clamping a hand over his mouth as a compromise for his nerves.

“What happened to the slut in my office, Will?” Hannibal said slowly, though without disappointment. “You seem so shy now.”

Will couldn’t speak, Hannibal calling him a slut repeated in his head, consumed all his brain power. Hannibal let out a deep laugh and peeled off his sweater, his shirt. Will took in the sight of Hannibal’s chest and stomach. His hands moved before his mind, reaching out to touch the solid muscle. Surprisingly, Hannibal let him.

“Reach into the nightstand and grab me the bottle inside the second drawer.” Hannibal ordered and Will obeyed though he had to stretch with Hannibal caging him in. He handed the bottle over, watched Hannibal uncap the lube and pour it over his fingers. Will didn’t realize he was panting in anticipation until Hannibal hushed him, silently telling him to steady his breathing.

Will concentrated on the space around him, the ambient sounds of the city, the smell of Hannibal. He relaxed into the soft bed, and a single digit made its way past the tight muscle of his rim. Will threw his head back in a breathless moan, he had never let anyone do this to him before. He rarely let himself. But it felt natural to have Hannibal inside him, even one finger.

“More.” Will demanded, coming alive under Hannibal.

“There’s my filthy slut.” Hannibal said, his accent thicker as he pumped his finger in and out of Will. Will answered with a high pitched groan, moving his hips to push Hannibal further.

Hannibal took his time despite Will’s efforts, opening him up slowly and carefully. By the time three fingers filled him, Will was sweaty and panting once more. Will could hear himself beg for more, but his own voice sounded far away. Hannibal slowly pulled out his fingers and Will cried out at the ache of emptiness. He watched Hannibal with impatient eyes and started to object when he saw Hannibal’s pants still on, though tented beyond what must be comfortable.

Before he could speak up, Hannibal lifted and turned him in one smooth move. Will landed heavily on his stomach, his cock catching onto the smooth silk beneath him. No doubt leaving a streak of pre cum, a stain on Hannibal’s perfectly laid bed. Will let himself be manhandled onto his knees, let Hannibal press his shoulders down so his cheek made contact with a pillow. His ass, humiliatingly, in the air for Hannibal’s viewing.

“Look at you.” Hannibal said in a deep tone, grabbing a handful of Will’s ass and massaging the flesh. “Ready for me.”

“Hannibal,” Will pleaded, close to sobbing.

“Who else has seen you like this, Will?” Hannibal said, ignoring the man below him.

“No one.” Will said, and it was true. “No one has seen me like you see me.”

That stole both their breath for a moment, the candor seeping into the sticky air between them. Will thanked a God he didn’t believe in when Hannibal’s zipper finally opened, when the sound of fabric falling filled his ears. Hannibal’s thick cock landed heavily on the crease of Will’s ass. The heat of it alone made Will’s toes curl.

“I need you, I need you, I need you,” Will repeated, pushing back on his knees and presenting himself to the dangerous man. He threw a look over his shoulder and was stunned into silence at the look Hannibal gave him. Worship. There was no other word for it as Hannibal’s eyes swam over Will’s waiting hole, his red and bursting cock, his strained muscles. Hannibal’s eyes flicked up suddenly, meeting Will’s own. He gave a devilish smirk, pushing into Will without pretense.

They moaned in sync, Will’s head falling between his elbows at the beautiful intrusion. Hannibal took Will’s hips in an iron grip and pushed into him until their balls swung together. Will’s cock gave a warning of pre cum, the feeling of fullness setting into his mind and body. Hannibal let out a string of words Will didn’t know into his ear.

“So help me God, if you don’t move in the next ten seco-“ Will started, his comprehension coming back with a new wave of lust. He was of course cut off by Hannibal pulling out and slamming back into him.

The older man began a punishing pace, pumping Will with his cock harder and faster than his fingers. Will’s breath stayed uneven as Hannibal dragged against his prostate on the outward stroke and filled him right back up. Will had never been fucked like this, with rage and admiration at the same time.

Hannibal pulled out chocked groans and high pitched moans from Will, that he didn’t know he had buried in him. The sensation of being connected to Hannibal like this sent Will into overstimulation and greed all the same.

“Fuck, please, Hannibal,” Will rotated between the phrases as he was taken.

“You’re taking me so well.” Hannibal panted into Will’s skin, “Like you were made for me. Only me.”

“Only you.” Will agreed, and shook as his orgasm built closer to the edge. “Make me come for you.”

Hannibal took one of the hands from Will’s hip, snaked it under his belly and took Will’s cock in hand. Stroking as hard and fast as he fucked Will. The other hand gripped Will’s hair and pulled, his head snapping back at the force. Pain and pleasure flooded his world.

Tears filled Will’s eyes, gratitude wanted to reach his lips but he came before the words could leave him. A pained cry escaped him instead, Hannibal’s name lay somewhere in the cry as his cock shot drops and drops of cum onto the bed below him.

Hannibal didn’t slow his brutal pace as Will’s cock softened, spent. He chased his own pleasure and trusted that Will enjoyed being used. Will spoke his encouragement through little moans, his mind clouded with bliss. It wasn’t long before he felt Hannibal empty himself into Will, ropes of cum filling him.

Hannibal relaxed his hands, stroking Will’s hair and sides and murmuring praise into Will’s back. Though it was hard to hear anything over their heartbeats, slowing together until they matched each other’s beat. He felt himself be moved onto his side, his knees giving out the second they could. Hannibal was still inside him, softening, as he wrapped his arms around Will.

Hannibal had the mind to lay them on the clean side of the bed but Will’s cock started to feel tacky, Hannibal’s cock settled oddly. Panic started to fill his post coital bliss, but before he could come up with an excuse to bolt Hannibal pulled out and grazed Will’s battered prostate. Will bit down a moan, and let out a sigh instead as a tissue cleaned his spent cock.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to shower so you are fully clean, my dear.” Hannibal said softly, wrapping his arms back around Will before he could notice.

“We?” Will laughed at Hannibal’s presumption, even as the man’s cum started to escape his hole.

“You may go alone, but I worry you will miss me.” Hannibal teased, although they both knew it was true.

“Give me a minute.” Will lied, exhausted suddenly. Silence drifted over them comfortably in their shared afterglow. Will’s breathing evened out, matching Hannibal’s.

“Will you let me cook for you again, Will?” Hannibal asked, sounding close to insecure.

“Depends on what’s on the menu.” Will spoke gruffly, sleep dragging his eye lids down.

“And if it was the same as before?”

“Nothing will be the same as before.”

Hannibal seemed content enough with the answer, pulling him impossibly closer as they fell into sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up not as kinky as I had expected, but I'm also a hopeless romantic so what can I expect for a first time chapter. I am open to writing more chapters, but I hope I delivered on the porn for now. Also I made a tumblr! Same username, https://knifeinthegut.tumblr.com it's very new but you can find me and more of my fall back into Hannibal fandom there. Enjoy! And sincerely thank you to everyone who shares kudos and comments, they always make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to continue this, and best believe it will be kinky.


End file.
